MRI has shown tremendous potential for the identification of breast cancer, with MR mammography typically demonstrating almost 100% sensitivity for identifying malignant lesions. However, such studies often generate a number of false positives, thus resulting in unnecessary biopsies. The goal of this project is to improve the specificity of MR mammography by evaluating the efficacy of an ultrafast dynamic spiral imaging technique for the observation of the dynamic uptake of a bolus of an MR contrast agent (Gd-DTPA). Methods In order to visualize the dynamic uptake of a contrast bolus, we have developed a fluoroscopic spiral imaging sequence capable of collecting data from the entire breast every lOs. Four patients with mammographically or palpable suspect lesions were prospectively studied. The dynamic spiral imaging technique was used with a bolus injection of 0.1 mmol/kg Gd-DTPA to repeatedly obtain images over a duration of 2:40 minutes. Pre- and post-contrast anatomical scans were also obtained. All lesions were histologically verified following biopsy. Results and Discussion In order to visualize the dynamic uptake of a contrast bolus, we have developed a fluoroscopic spiral imaging sequence capable of collecting data from the entire breast every lOs. Four patients with mammographically or palpable suspect lesions were prospectively studied. The dynamic spiral imaging technique was used with a bolus injection of 0.1 mmol/kg Gd- DTPA to repeatedly obtain images over a duration of 2:40 minutes. Pre- and post-contrast anatomical scans were also obtained. All lesions were histologically verified following biopsy.